


Free

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dizzee pauses in his musing when he notices that the background noise of Thor spraying has stopped, he looks over to see him leaning against the wall looking over with a smile lighting up his face. "What?" Dizzee asks, feeling heat burning across his cheeks for reasons he can't explain. They haven't talked about the party, or more specifically what happened at the party, but Dizzee didn't feel the need – he felt like him and Thor were on another level of being, like they knew each other without having to get to know each other. Like they were two souls that had connected and words weren't needed. </p>
<p>Thor smiles, "Just, you got this look on your face like – like you’re at peace, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

Dizzee was finishing off the colouring on his latest piece, he was working with Thor – they were quiet as they painted the wall. It had been a couple of days since he had went to the secret party, where boys were girls and girls were boys and everyone had been free. Dizzee had never felt so high in his life, like a bird soring into the sky, above the clouds where no one could touch him. The only thing that had came close to that feeling of freedom at the party was winning the DJ battle with his get down brothers.  

Dizzee pauses in his musing when he notices that the background noise of Thor spraying has stopped, he looks over to see him leaning against the wall looking over with a smile lighting up his face. "What?" Dizzee asks, feeling heat burning across his cheeks for reasons he can't explain. They haven't talked about the party, or more specifically what happened at the party, but Dizzee didn't feel the need – he felt like him and Thor were on another level of being, like they knew each other without having to get to know each other. Like they were two souls that had connected and words weren't needed. 

Thor smiles, "Just, you got this look on your face like – like you’re at peace, you know." 

Dizzee nods, "Like I'm free, flying."  

"Yeah!" Thor nods excitedly and takes a few steps forward closing the gap between them. 

"Like it's hard to be sometimes." Dizzee continues, he likes talking to Thor he gets him in a way no one else does, not even his brothers. "But when I'm painting it's like, I'm just me."  

"You're amazing." Thor breathes out, moving closer so that there's only a small gap between them. Dizzee feels his cheeks burn again and he wants to look away but doesn’t, it doesn't feel like the right thing to do. Like maybe it would snap their connection if Dizzee broke their eye contact. Thor reaches out and touches Dizzee's elbow incredibly softly. "I.." 

"Hey!" They both look around to see two police officers running full speed towards them. Thor and Dizzee take off in the other direction as fast as they can, "Stop!" One of the cops shout pretty uselessly – Dizzee wonders if anyone has ever just stopped for them because they asked, definitely not in this hood. 

Dizzee sees a street up ahead he knows and he reaches out to grab Thor's hand, entwinning their fingers together. Even in a moment like this Dizzee feels like he's established another connection between, another thread that connects them. He tugs Thor sharply to the left and Thor stumbles slightly, Dizzee keeps pulling praying that Thor can keep up, he can't be caught, he doesn't know what he would do if his wings were clipped and he couldn't fly.  

Thor gets his feet under him and they pick up the pace, a quick glance over his shoulder tells Dizzee they should be okay – the cops haven’t managed to make up too much ground. They take two more corners ending up in an alley before Dizzee pulls Thor into a door alcove he's hidden in before. Dizzee's back hits the door and Thor crowds in in front of him, their bodies press up against each other in an effort to fit in the alcove and hide from view.  

They're panting heavily, their chests moving fast against each other. Dizzee can feel Thor's breath against his cheek. Thor's arms are resting on the door behind Dizzee on either side of his head, Dizzee's hands feel heavy and useless by his sides so he moves them up to rest on Thor's sides. 

"Which way did they go?" One of the cops shouts, they don't sound too close – end of the alley at best but both boys hold their breaths, Dizzee's hands clench slightly where they are resting on Thor's side. "Don't know, this way." Dizzee listens carefully to the sound of running feet moving away from them, he doesn't let out his breath until the sound is no longer audible.   

Thor laughs slightly and pulls back to look at Dizzee in the eyes. Dizzee lets the tension seep out his body and he unclenches his hands where they are grabbing on Thor's t-shirt.  

"Wait." Thor gasps out and Dizzee freezes where he is, ears straining and head tilted to the side in case the cops are coming back. After a moment he pulls his focus from where he had been staring blankly at Thor's chest and looks at Thor's face, suddenly he understands. He takes in a deep breath and settles his hands more firmly on Thor's side. 

Thor's face goes soft at that – soft like a cloud looks Dizzee thinks, floating in the sky free and happy. Thor leans forward and Dizzee's heart picks up again from where it had only just recovered.  

Their lips touch and Dizzee feels like he's out of breath all over again, he feels light headed – he clenches his hands again, scrunching Thor's t-shirt in his fists and he kisses Thor back, surging forward slightly. They kiss for longer then they had at the party – feeling different and more vivid than the first time they had done this. Thor pulls back and he's got that look on his face again, the one that he had when he had been watching Dizzee painting. 

"We should go." Dizzee says, still slightly out of breath – he can't decide if it's from the running or the kissing. "In case they double back." Thor nods and moves back, Dizzee misses his warmth already although he swears some of it has seeped into his body already, nesting inside his chest and making itself at home there. 

Thor reaches down for Dizzee's hand, tugging him forward out of the alcove. They hold hands loosely for two or three more steps before Thor squeezes his hand and lets go.  

"We can come back another day to finish the piece." Thor says. 

"We can do whatever we want." Dizzee replies. "We're free." Thor smiles bright and wide at him. 

"Yeah, yeah we are." 


End file.
